Triângulo
by Gabrielle Briant
Summary: Quando um desejo incontrolável se encontra com um amor destrutivo. Fic do SnapeFest. Continuação de Resolução de Ano Novo. COMPLETA.
1. Narcissa Malfoy: Paixão Incontrolável

_**Todos os personagens que você reconhecer pertencem à J. K. Rowling. Eu não quero nem vou lucrar com o que escrever.**_

_**Fanfiction escrita para o SnapeFest 2006.**_

**XxXxXxX**

**TRIÂNGULO**

_**Gabrielle Briant**_

**XxXxXxX**

**CAPÍTULO I.**

_**NARCISSA MALFOY: PAIXÃO INCONTROLÁVEL**_

Mais uma vez, apoiada no parapeito da enorme sacada do meu quarto na Mansão Malfoy, eu olhava o sol se pôr. Os tons avermelhados do crepúsculo refletiam-se no meu rosto e me davam a impressão de que até os céus queriam esconder os meus olhos cheios de melancolia. Quantas vezes mais eu teria que ver tal espetáculo da natureza assim, _enclausurada_?

Eu pensava que a minha vida fosse mudar completamente depois da prisão do meu marido, Lúcio... Pensava que a minha família teria que fugir o tempo inteiro, se esconder do mundo, quando ele finalmente fugisse daquele inferno nomeado de Azkaban... Mas não. Tudo voltou a ser quase exatamente como era antes da sua condenação. _Dinheiro compra tudo_... E, apesar de todo o Ministério assegurar à população intranqüila de que estavam no encalço do meu marido e dos demais Comensais foragidos naquela fatídica noite, ele poderia ser encontrado bem ali, naquela mansão... Se descesse as escadas poderia encontrá-lo, bem como os tão "procurados" Draco e Bellatrix.

Suspirei, sentindo a fraca luz incomodar meus olhos.

Era justo exigir que uma mulher como eu agüentasse aquela vida? Aquela vidinha chata, aristocrática... Às vezes, quando o tédio do prestígio e do dinheiro tomava conta de mim, me deixando ligeiramente depressiva, eu pensava que tudo que precisava era uma boa diversão... Uma noite louca... Qualquer coisa que me livrasse daqueles enfadonhos chás com dondocas.

_E eu tinha essas diversões._

Tentei evitar o sorriso que teimava em dançar nos meus lábios e o calor repentino que tomou conta do meu coração. Deixei a sacada e fiz o meu caminho para o escritório, no andar de baixo.

Lúcio estava na sala. Meu _querido _marido não fez questão de esconder uma ligeira sombra que passou pelo seu olhar e um semblante claramente desconfiado ao ver-me bem-vestida e pegando um casaco.

- Vai sair?

_Se eu sairia_? Esse meu marido... Ele ainda não se habituara à vida fora da prisão, eu supunha... Três meses já tinham se passado desde a sua fuga, e ele ainda não percebera que eu estava saindo de casa naquele mesmo horário a cada três dias... _Pobre Lúcio_...

Até Draco já desconfiava que alguma coisa estivesse acontecendo... Meu próprio filho viera me perguntar se eu tinha um caso... Eu, naturalmente, neguei. Mas Lúcio... Às vezes eu chegava à conclusão que ele simplesmente não se importava... Se ele se importasse pelo menos um pouco, eu acho, preocupar-se-ia ao menos em me perguntar aonde eu tanto ia.

Estava convencida de que não havia mais amor na nossa relação... E tentava me convencer de que eu não o amava nem um pouco... Que o suportava apenas porque era conveniente... _Ah_... Mas todas as vezes que tentava pensar isso uma tristeza sem tamanho invadia meu coração...

- Vou, sim. Lúcio, eu não agüento mais isso! Essa casa está sendo como uma prisão para mim! Eu preciso sair... Mesmo que seja só para mostrar ao Ministério que não temos nada a esconder aqui!

E, fingindo se dar por convencido com a minha tão obviamente falsa exasperação, ele voltou o seu olhar para o jornal que vinha lendo. O olhar que Draco me enviou doeu. _Ele desconfiava_.

Mas eu não me importava...

Não no auge da minha loucura.

Sem querer passar um segundo sequer naquela, caminhei para o escritório. Lá estava a minha bolsa, e apenas de lá eu poderia aparatar para o meu destino – o resto da casa era protegida com feitiços.

E lá eu encontrei a minha irmã, Bellatrix, que olhava para a minha agenda aberta no dia de hoje.

Fiz barulho, para que ela percebesse a minha presença. Funcionou imediatamente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Bella segurou a minha agenda, mostrando-a para mim, apontando para onde eu tinha marcado o meu compromisso de hoje.

- Cabana? Que cabana, Narcissa Black?

Meu coração imediatamente acelerou-se. Nunca consegui mentir para nenhuma das minhas irmãs, e isso já tinha me colocado em problemas algumas vezes. Involuntariamente, meus olhos desviaram dos dela e o meu rosto ficou muito sério.

Bella deu dois passos na minha direção. Eu podia jurar que via fúria em seus olhos.

Ela falou, mais asperamente.

- Responda! Narcissa, com quem você está se encontrando?

- Ninguém! – Eu disse, com pouca convicção. – Que pergunta! Eu sou casada, Bella!

Ela começou a folhear a minha agenda furiosamente, e, descontrolada, continuou:

- _Ninguém_! E que cabana é essa que você vai a cada três dias? Um retiro espiritual! – Vi com apreensão a minha agenda ser furiosamente largada no chão, enquanto Bella tomava o meu braço e me aproximava de si. – Só tem uma pessoa que eu conheço que está escondido numa cabana, Cissy! Você está com ele? _RESPONDA_!

Com os olhos marejados, eu já não tinha mais controle algum. Controle, talvez, era o que eu mais invejava em Bella: não importava a situação, ela sempre agia com frieza; sempre estava acima de todos os outros. A minha irmã mais velha sempre foi o maior exemplo de autoridade que tive. Eu era fraca demais para desobedecer Bellatrix... E, naquele momento, ela fazia questão de deixar claro para mim que queria que eu confidenciasse a ela os meus mais profundos e obscuros segredos. O meu braço doía tanto...

Com a voz chorosa, como eu poderia mentir?

- Bella, pare...! – Eu implorei. – Eu... _Eu o amo_!

E, como se tivesse recebido um forte golpe na cabeça, Bella me largou e cambaleou para trás, afastando-se de mim. Com uma expressão atônita no rosto, ela sussurrou:

- _Como_...? Você está dizendo que _ama_ o Snape?

Eu mordi o lábio, tentando ler a expressão da minha irmã... _Seria decepção_?

Não, não poderia ser... Há muito tinha se passado o tempo em que Bella se decepcionaria com alguém – sobretudo comigo – por causa de Severo... A minha irmã tivera, há anos, um caso extraconjugal com ele, mas aquilo era passado! Já estava morto e enterrado...

Reunindo um pouco de coragem, porém com a voz um pouco menos firme do que eu desejava, disse:

- Estou. Eu _acho_ que o amo.

Bella sentou-se. Não me olhava nos olhos.

- Cissy... Ele não ama... – Ela voltou a me olhar. Se bem conhecia a minha irmã, ela estava lutando contra as lágrimas. Isso cortou meu coração. – Ele _não pode_ amar você!

- Ele me ama, sim. Ainda mais do que eu amo ele... Bella, eu nunca estive tão feliz!

A minha irmã se levantou.

- Não! Não há amor algum da parte dele! _Nunca_! Ele não é capaz de amar, Cissy! Você vai se machucar nessa história, minha irmã. Desde quando...?

Eu peguei a minha bolsa um tanto irritada. _E por que ele não podia ter algum sentimento por mim_? Só porque ele nunca chegara a sentir o mesmo por _ela_? Isso queria dizer que ele era insensível, ou algo assim?

Estava decidida a ignorar a minha irmã e ir ao encontro da minha felicidade.

- Três meses. Desde a festa de ano novo. Adeus, Bella.

Ignorando completamente os resmungos de Bellatrix, eu aparatei.

**XxXxXxX**

Quando cheguei à frente daquela mínima cabana em meio às montanhas, ele já me esperava na porta. O seu semblante era tão diferente do que ele exibia a todos os outros: Tão relaxado, ao invés daquele homem sempre carrancudo... E o meu coração se enchia de alegria quando pensava que aquele semblante era só para mim.

_Ah, Severo Snape._

Ele me olhou dos pés a cabeça... O seu olhar faminto, a sua expressão corporal dentre aquelas espessas vestes negras... Tudo deixava tão claro que ele queria, mais uma vez, me fazer sua.

E como eu poderia resistir?

Eu sorri, sentindo o meu coração disparar à mera visão daquele homem.

Tinha jurado para mim mesma e deixado bem claro para ele que, aquela noite de ano novo, em que Lúcio fugiu de Azkaban, seria a primeira e última vez que ficávamos juntos. Mas a nossa ligação era tão forte... Eu simplesmente não resisti e acabei engatando um caso com ele, ao mesmo tempo em que jurava fidelidade eterna ao meu marido.

Eu não sabia, sinceramente, se o amava de verdade... Mas quando estava com ele sentia-me tão bem... Era como estar num dia ensolarado... _Seria isso amor_? Não sei. Acho que nunca conheci o amor.

Eu me aproximei dele, segurei-lhe as mãos e apliquei-lhe um casto beijo nos lábios.

O mero toque me fez arrepiar.

- Narcissa.

Nos lábios dele, uma tentativa de sorriso.

- Severo...

Não era preciso dizer mais nada naquele momento: Sempre era assim. Nós nos cumprimentávamos e, então, ele me tomava em seus braços e me levava para o seu quarto.

E assim foi.

Sem mais uma só palavra, Severo me ergueu, colocando-me em seus braços e, lentamente, me levou para o seu quarto, para a sua cama e, gentil e sinceramente, me amou.

Tudo estava indo tão bem...

Tão maravilhosamente bem...

_Como eu poderia imaginar que, dois dias depois, eu o encontraria na cama com a minha própria irmã?_

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para a Shey, que teve a paciência de betar._


	2. Bellatrix Lestrange: Amor Destrutivo

**CAPÍTULO II. **

_**BELLATRIX LESTRANGE: AMOR DESTRUTIVO**_

Pela segunda noite consecutiva, eu não conseguia dormir. Eu não conseguia pregar a porcaria dos meus olhos, tudo por que, todas as vezes que eu o fazia, aquele maldito rosto começava a pairar sobre mim, como uma droga de assombração que _nunca_ me deixava em paz.

_Maldito! Maldito seja ele!_

Como ele ousava invadir os meus sonhos e pensamentos? Aquele... _maldito mestiço_! Ah, como o odiava!... _E o amava_!

Exasperada e sem sono, levantei-me. Olhei para o meu lado.

O meu marido estava lá, dormindo, alheio a tudo que se passava na minha cabeça. O odiava também! Ele que nunca me deixava em paz, ele que tinha sido escolhido pelo meu pai para passar todas as noites do resto da vida comigo... _Como eu me sentia suja ao seu lado_!

Mas não importava... Não naquela noite.

Naquela noite, eu precisava ver o homem da minha vida.

Sem me importar com nada, corri para o banheiro e deixei a água quente correr pelo meu corpo enquanto perdia-me em pensamentos.

Como aquele maldito Snape ousara ter um caso com Narcissa? _Logo com a minha irmã_! A minha própria irmã! Era ultrajante! E, com certeza era em mim, _e apenas em mim_, que ele pensava enquanto passava aquelas mãos grandes e finas pelo corpo daquela vadia! Apenas em mim! Eu, Bellatrix, o amor da sua vida!

Ah, Severo... Por que você fazia isso comigo?

Saindo do banho, comecei a me vestir rapidamente. Um vestido vinho... A cor que tantas vezes ele dissera que me caía bem! Um vestido decotado, pois eu tinha que estar estonteante. Uma discreta bolsa preta, onde poderia esconder os meus cigarros.

No dia seguinte, por volta das seis da tarde, a minha irmã estaria indo vê-lo. Sabia, pois tinha visto isso naquela maldita agenda...

Ah, que decepção... Se Cissy poderia estar com qualquer outro homem, por que ela teve que escolher logo Snape? Ele não era bonito, nem agradável, nem rico e tampouco tinha sangue-puro! Como Narcissa tinha coragem de dormir com um mestiço? Ela não sentia nem um pouco de asco?

_E porque ela tinha que dormir logo com o _meu_ mestiço?_

Só meu...

Meu Snape. Meu amor e meu ódio. Mas _meu_.

No dia seguinte... No dia seguinte eu acabaria com esse caso torpe dos dois.

Sem conseguir me manter sã, peguei um cigarro e o traguei lentamente, sentindo a fumaça escura estragar os meus pulmões. Terrível vício... mas o que eu poderia fazer? Estava nervosa e não tinha nem um pouco de vontade de deixar a nicotina. Ela me fazia bem... E, além de tudo, com aquele meu trabalho na guerra provavelmente não viveria tempo suficiente para morrer de câncer.

O cheiro do meu cigarro mentolado acordou Rodolphus. Eu senti asco ao olhar para aquele maldito.

- Odeio quando você fuma.

Eu involuntariamente torci o meu nariz.

- Eu odeio quando você tenta, sem sucesso, me censurar. Vou sair.

Rodolphus imediatamente se levantou da cama. Eu já podia ver a fúria se espalhar pelo seu rosto, deformar as suas feições... E eu apenas me divertia com aquilo. Se tinha uma coisa que eu aprendi sobre ele depois de tantos anos de casada era que Rodolphus simplesmente não suportava a idéia de ser corno... Coitado... casou com a mulher errada!

- Não vai.

- Vou. E você não tente me impedir, Rodolphus.

- Vai para onde?

Eu sorri, não resistindo à idéia de provocá-lo. Abaixando-me para evidenciar o meu decote, eu disse, tentando soar doce:

- Vou dar para alguém que tenha o pau maior que o seu, meu amor.

E eu saí de casa antes que ele pudesse ter tempo de pegar a varinha e me matar... Certamente teria problemas quando voltasse... Mas não podia me furtar de fazer uma loucura, já que tinha conseguido me manter na linha por tanto tempo...

O sorriso debochado ainda dançava nos meus lábios quando aparatei bem naquela floresta no meio do nada, onde eu sabia que Severo estava se escondendo.

_Um chiqueiro._

Andando com os meus passos felinos, caminhei até a portinhola daquele casebre.

Bati na porta. Queria tanto ignorar as batidas furiosas do meu coração...

E poderia jurar que tinha um sorriso se formando nos lábios dele quando abriu a porta. Certamente pensara que seria minha irmã – eu constatei com dor. Forcei-me a sorrir quando a sua expressão de felicidade morreu e foi substituída por uma fina linha labial que não poderia indicar nada, senão desagrado.

- Ah. Bellatrix.

Era impossível olhar aqueles olhos negros sem sentir um arrepio passar pela minha espinha. Como eu conseguira resistir por tanto tempo?

- Snape. Eu certamente não espero ter sequer metade da... erm... _hospitalidade_ que você dispensa à minha irmã, mas espero ao menos ser convidada para entrar.

Sem dizer uma só palavra, mas fazendo questão de bufar audivelmente, ele se afastou da porta para que eu pudesse entrar.

Por que ele fazia questão de deixar claro que eu não era bem vinda? Tanto tempo... Tanto tempo tinha se passado desde a última vez em que ele se sentiu feliz de abrir a porta da sua casa e da sua vida para mim... Tanto tempo eu passei sem sentir a maciez da sua voz... Eu sentia falta. _Merlin, como sentia falta_!

Embora nunca admitisse.

Meu amor. Meu amor. O maior erro da minha vida, esse amor. Mas amava, mais que tudo e que todos. E me sentia tão bem quando estava ao seu lado, sentindo-o...

Eu tinha que continuar com o plano. Precisava tirar todos aqueles sentimentos do meu peito e agir friamente, como sempre fazia. Não podia deixar que ele continuasse com Narcissa! E tinha que olhar para outra coisa que não fosse aquelas costas largas – agora cobertas por camadas e camadas de tecido negro – e imaginar as minhas unhas cravadas nela.

Então olhei para o lugar.

Uma reles cabana pobre, que em nada combinada comigo... Mas que caía perfeitamente numa ralé, como ele.

- Isso foi o melhor que o Lorde conseguiu para o exímio assassino de Dumbledore? Eu não fiz tanto e estou numa mansão.

- Não gostou do lugar? – Ele perguntou, com a voz aborrecida.

Eu sorri sarcástica, jogando a minha bolsa em qualquer lugar.

- Adorei! Agora finalmente entendo o motivo que levou Cissy a agir de forma tão estranha: essa cabana! Não sei se já vi alguma coisa mais sexy do que isso.

Ele me ignorou, sentando-se num sofá.

Odiava aquele olhar de desprezo! Como se _ele _pudesse, algum dia, _me_ desprezar!

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Lestrange?

Ele tinha que mencionar a única pessoa que eu não gostaria de lembrar? Odiava quando ele me chamava pelo meu nome de casada... Black soava muito melhor, vindo dos seus lábios.

- Vim conversar.

Ele apontou uma cadeira de frente a ele.

- Sente-se.

A verdade é que aquela idéia já tinha se passado pela minha cabeça, mas, sinceramente, aquele casebre era tão pobre que chegava a me enojar. Com certeza aquela cadeira estava muito abaixo do mínimo de conforto que eu merecia.

Mas, se precisava conversar, melhor que tivesse um lugar para sentar. Não podia se pior que Azkaban, afinal... E se até a ela eu me acostumei.

Com os lábios crispados, eu me sentei de frente a ele. Estávamos, de certa forma, bem próximos... O meu joelho tocaria no dele se eu me movesse só um pouquinho... E aquela era, certamente, a maior proximidade que tínhamos compartilhado em algum tempo. Não queria reconhecer que as minhas mãos estavam suando e o meu coração parecia querer pular do peito.

- Agora me diga – ele começou, colocando aquele irritante ar indiferente e superior, como um professor dando aula para um monte de crianças retardadas. – O que lhe traz aqui?

Tinha quer ser venenosa. Ninguém me intimidava, nem mesmo ele.

- Minha irmã. Soube que você anda comendo ela.

Ele apoiou-se em suas pernas, inclinando-se para perto de mim. _Bem perto._

- E...?

Então ele queria jogar? Pois bem. Eu entraria em seu jogo. Sabia que ele facilmente sucumbiria e faria qualquer coisa que eu quisesse. Ele me amava. _Ele me adorava_.

Repeti o seu gesto, inclinando-me e deixando o meu rosto bem perto do dele. O meu coração passou a bater tão forte que, se ele prestasse atenção suficiente no meu pescoço viria a minha veia pulsante denunciar o quão nervosa eu estava. Lutando contra a urgência de me jogar em seu pescoço e matar de uma vez por todas essa saudade que me consumia, eu disse, mantendo o rosto com uma leve expressão sádica.

- E ela é casada. E ela não é uma piranha. E eu quero que isso pare.

O lábio dele se modificou numa infame curva. Como eu queria que, _apenas uma vez_, ele demonstrasse que estava perturbado! Por que eu tinha certeza que ele estava! Eu estava lá, afinal. E ele sempre se perturbava com a minha presença.

- Você era casada e eu lhe... usando seus próprios termos _comia_, também. Isso faz de você o que, Bella? Uma piranha?

Obriguei-me a abrir um dos meus conhecidos sorrisos sádicos, quando, na verdade, o que eu queria era chorar como um bebê quando ele aproximou-se mais de mim, deixando nossos rostos tão próximos que eu conseguia até sentir o seu hálito quente e doce em mim.

Ah, como era difícil... Acho que por isso nunca ficamos juntos: éramos demasiados orgulhosos e falsos para parar de fingir e aceitar a nossa derrota.

- Sim, isso faz de mim uma piranha. Só as piranhas dão para mestiços.

- Piranhas... _e a sua irmã_.

Eu senti um quê de vitória quando ele levantou-se. Não agüentou a proximidade. Eu tinha sido mais forte, daquela vez. _Ponto para mim_.

Severo começou a andar pela cabana até alcançar uma garrafa de uísque de fogo e servi-la em duas taças.

Entregou-me uma... pura, sem gelo. Forte e amarga, exatamente como nós.

- Minha irmã é apenas uma pobre sonhadora. Você a seduziu.

- Ela é bem grandinha para se deixar levar por uma sedução, Bella. E eu acho que nós dois sabemos que eu jamais tocaria na mulher de Lúcio, a menos que _ela_ não tivesse deixado bem claro o que queria.

Eu dei de ombros, levantando-me também. Aproximei-me dele tanto que os meus seios arfantes tocaram-lhe o peito_. Regras da sedução_. Ele imediatamente abaixou o olhar para o meu indiscreto decote, exatamente como eu sabia que ele faria.

- É claro que eu acredito que você a seduziu. Severo, você nunca teve apego pelas suas amizades. Afinal, me comia, a mulher do seu grande amigo Rodolphus, e agora come Cissy, mulher do seu grande amigo Lúcio.

O seu olhar finalmente desviou-se dos meus seios de volta para os meus olhos.. e... _oh, não_!

Por que seus olhos tinham que brilhar daquele jeito quando me olhavam? Eu fiquei sem jeito... mas cheia de desejo.

Minha vez de desistir. _Ponto para ele_.

Desviei os meus olhos, amaldiçoando-me, e fui até a garrafa de uísque de fogo, servir-me de mais uma dose.

Ouvi a sua voz perigosamente suave soar de trás de mim, da minha nuca, causando-me um inconfundível arrepio na espinha. Não pude conter o suspiro e um gemido rouco que escapou dos meus lábios.

- Com você foi diferente. Lembre-se que Rodolphus nunca lhe teve como eu tive, você mesma disse. Que fazer amor com ele nunca foi tão bom quanto fazer comigo... Tecnicamente, Bella, você é muito mais minha do que dele.

Desisti de novo. _Dois a um para ele_.

Afastei-me, caminhando para o sofá, ainda sentindo-me entorpecida pela sua voz. Sim, eu era sua! _Completamente sua_!

Tentei voltar a ficar com o rosto duro, como sempre. Disse, ensaiando o meu sorriso sarcástico enquanto bebericava do líquido âmbar.

- O assunto em pauta aqui não sou eu e você, Severo. Mas _Narcissa_ e você.

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado. Parecia adivinhar o quão pequena eu estava me sentindo, o quão perto eu estava de perder o jogo... Aquele maldito jogo de gato-e-rato, onde quem sucumbisse ao desejo primeiro perdia.

A sua mão pousou sobre a minha mão e acariciou. Maldita hora que voltei para ele! Agora era certo que _alguém_ perderia o jogo. Pelo menos poderia tentar fazer que não fosse eu.

Fiz com quem ele me soltasse a mão e percorri a minha pelo braço dele. Vi os seus olhos ficarem cegos de desejo... _era tão fácil_. Sempre fora. Ele me amava tanto, me queria tanto... A minha mão parou sobre o seu pescoço e eu aproximei o meu rosto. Ajoelhei-me no sofá e fiz uma das minhas pernas deslizar dentre as pernas abertas dele, até que o meu joelho encontrou o seu sexo, que já estava tão preparado para mim. As minhas mãos deslizaram pelo peito dele e eu me aproximei mais para que os nossos lábios ficassem quase se roçando... _Quase_. Pois se eles roçassem, _eu_ perderia o jogo.

Ele segurou a minha mão que estava em seu peito e a levou até o seu membro. E o toquei e acariciei com gosto, sentindo em meus lábios o suspiro rouco que saiu dos dele. As suas mãos foram para as minhas pernas quando ele emitiu o seu primeiro gemido disfarçado.

Com a voz rouca de prazer, ele murmurou:

- Bom, Bellatrix, repetindo as suas palavras, eu não sei se já vi alguma coisa mais sexy do que isso.

Então, ele segurou-me pela cintura e deitou-me no sofá, como se eu fosse leve como uma criança. – ponto para mim. _Dois a dois_.

Colocou-se entre as minhas pernas e começou a se mover, roçando o seu membro rijo em mim e, repetindo o meu próprio ato de deixar os lábios bem perto dos meus, quase roçando.

E eu me rendi. O beijei, como há tanto tempo queria, ansiava, necessitava. Eu quase pude ver o sorriso satisfeito dele por ter ganhado o jogo, mas não me importava.

O meu coração aprecia querer explodir, _eu o amava_! Intensamente, loucamente, desesperadamente!

E eu o deixei me amar o quanto que ele quis. Durante a madrugada, até que os nossos corpos, cansados, não mais agüentavam... E assim que nós acordamos, pela manhã...

E, agora que eu já estava lá, não sairia, não antes de...

A noite já começava a cair, quando o meu propósito finalmente concluiu-se.

Eu o seduzia... Estávamos num delicioso prelúdio para o sexo, quando ouvimos a porta se abrir.

Eu sorri, tragando mais do meu cigarro, enquanto ele ficava tenso.

Logo vimos o belo rosto da minha irmã completamente perplexo. O sorriso que veio ao meu rosto foi imediato, assim que eu cheguei à conclusão que, de fato, não teria mais condições para aquele sórdido caso continuar depois dela ter visto o seu amante na cama com a própria irmã.

Sem me preocupar em cobrir o meu corpo nu, ajoelhei-me à cama e, ainda sem tirar o infame sorriso do rosto, disse:

- Cissy, preciso lhe dizer uma coisa, mas não sei como... Severo, você é sempre tão articulado; por favor, poderia explicar a situação?

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para a Shey, que betou. Em naturalmente, para o pessoal que revisou: **Miss Malfoy**, **Cristina Lopes Guerra**, **Olívia Lupin**, **Luisa Lessa** e **Tulips car** que, eu imagino, revisou essa história por engano! Huhauahauh!_


	3. Severo Snape: O Confronto

**CAPÍTULO III. **

_**SEVERO SNAPE: O CONFRONTO**_

Bellatrix Lestrange. _Não_. Bellatrix _Black_. A _minha_ Bellatrix Black.

Lá estava ela, deitada em minha cama, como há tanto tempo eu desejava, sonhava, ansiava, esperava... Lá estava. Deitada na minha cama, a única mulher que fora capaz de trazer essa coisa chamada amor para o meu coração. O coração do amargo Severo Snape.

_E eu não poderia ter escolhido mulher pior._

Lentamente, ela se sentou, evitando o meu olhar. Envolveu-se entre as cobertas e caminhou com os seus passos felinos até uma pequena mesinha canto da cabana, onde se encontrava a sua bolsa. Dentro dela, encontrou um maço de elegantes e caros cigarros que ela, como uma lady aristocrata, majestosamente levou aos seus lábios e tragou.

O seu olhar finalmente cruzou o meu, percebendo de imediato que já fazia um tempo que os meus olhos estavam presos em seu corpo... em seus sedutores lábios. Lábios que se curvam num sorrisinho vitorioso. Se ela soubesse o quão fundo ela conseguia me tocar com aquele ar de indiferença...

- Por que me olha tanto, Severo?

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você me olha, provavelmente.

O seu sorriso se abriu mais, mostrando o brilho encantador das Black. Ela deixou o cigarro pendendo em seus lábios enquanto fazia com que o lençol branco escorregasse pelo seu corpo... Cada curva que tanto me incendiava, agora, revelada.

E eu apenas a contemplei. Não disse mais nada. Meus olhos brilhavam com fome e desejo.

Desfilando a sua beleza para mim, ela caminhou até a cama... E veio engatilhando sobre mim, aquela expressão maléfica em seu rosto. Sedutoramente, me beijou – o gosto do tabaco misturando-se ao doce dos seus lábios.

- Quer fumar?

Eu não fumava... _Mas, com ela_... Sempre era assim com Bella: eu deixava as minhas convicções, os meus credos, e embarcava numa viagem alucinante... Via-me rodeado dos seus vícios e sentia-me compartilhar cada um dos seus inúmeros defeitos. A idéia sempre me assustava quando ela sumia da minha vida e me deixava sozinho, mas eu sabia que, no fundo, era exatamente igual a ela.

Eu a deixei levar o cigarro à minha boca e o traguei. Bellatrix sequer me deixou expelir a fumaça, beijando-me avidamente. As suas mãos passam a percorrer um caminho perigoso e eu me senti, mais uma vez, arrepiando-me, como seu fosse um adolescente que não conseguia controlar os seus hormônios.

Eu a apertei contra mim, esperando conseguir proporcionar-lhe prazeres semelhantes...

_Minha Bellatrix._

De repente, ela parou.

O seu sorriso maligno e vitorioso deixava evidente a sua inegável personalidade: a de uma mulher vil... Mas eu não me importava. Ela ficava linda com aquela cara de vagabunda. Excitava-me.

Sentindo prazer em me deixar abandonado com todo aquele fogo que acendia em mim, ela rolou para o outro lado da cama e, mais uma vez, apenas fumou.

Fitando o teto com uma expressão sonhadora ela disse:

- Eu gostaria de comer alguma coisa.

_Vagabunda... _Ela bem sabia que, naquele momento, a única refeição que passava na minha cabeça eram aqueles alvos e rijos seios que subiam e desciam à medida que ela tragava o longo cigarro negro. Ela sentia prazer em me deixar louco de desejo... _Minha vagabunda_!

Eu não resistia a ela_. Nunca resisti, por que resistiria naquele momento_? Beijei o seu pescoço e ela, ao agarrar-se aos meus cabelos e envolver-se em mim deixava também claro que não resistia. _Nunca resistiu, por que resistiria naquele momento agora_?

Mas, daquela vez, não foi a natureza provocativa de Bella que nos interrompeu. Foi um barulho vindo da porta. A maldita porta se abrindo. De antemão, eu já sabia.

_Estava encrencado._

Eu saí de cima da minha Bellatrix e encarei, com pesar, o rosto chocado de Narcissa, _da minha Narcissa_, que nos olhava.

Era impossível não sentir a dor daquele olhar.

Mas, aparentemente, Bella não sentia: Olhando debochadamente para a irmã, Bella deixou escapar pelo canto dos lábios um sorrisinho infame.

Minha vil, vadia, maligna Bella. Ela tinha armado para que a irmã nos pegasse juntos! E eu, como um tolo, me deixei levar.

Com um tom irritantemente sarcástico, ajoelhando-se na cama sem se preocupar em cobrir o seu corpo nu, disse:

- Cissy, preciso lhe dizer uma coisa, mas não sei como... Severo você é sempre tão articulado; por favor, poderia explicar a situação?

Então eu vi Narcissa apenas dar meia-volta e caminhar para fora da minha casa... para fora da minha vida. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer. Não por causa de Bellatrix. Eu não ficaria sozinho novamente por causa _dela_.

Levantei-me, vestindo rapidamente uma calça, e corri a tempo de segurar o braço daquela bela mulher loira que insistira em ser minha.

Quando ela se virou, trouxe consigo a sua mão espalmada que me deu um dolorido, porém completamente merecido, tapa.

- _Bella_? Você foi me trair logo com a _minha própria irmã_?

- Narcissa, a culpa foi toda dela! Você conhece a sua irmã!

Cissy deu um sorriso tão sarcástico que quase a fez parecer com a sua irmã. Um sorriso digno de uma Black – porém manchado pelas malditas lágrimas que começavam a escorrer pelo seu rosto alvo.

- Então a culpa foi dela? Você não tem nenhuma participação? É completamente inocente, eu devo supor? O que ela utilizou dessa vez, Severo? _Império_?

A irritação começava a tomar conta da minha mente. Quem era Narcissa para me exigir fidelidade, quando ela dormia com Lúcio? E, além do mais, eu nunca dei satisfações à mulher nenhuma. O que a fazia pensar que ela seria a primeira?

- É claro que não foi assim! Mas eu sou um homem!

- Tente uma desculpa melhor, Severo!

E voltou a caminhar.

Quase num ato desesperado, eu agarrei-a novamente pelo braço, dessa vez puxando-a para um beijo.

Um beijo doce, quase inocente... Tão diferente dos beijos quentes e cheios de luxúria de Bella.

Ela me empurrou, mas o tabefe que eu esperava não veio. Foi pior. Os seus olhos marejados passaram a me encarar com muito mais dor do que eu poderia suportar ver nos olhos de uma mulher.

Com a voz fina, ela disse:

- Eu estava me apaixonando por você.

O que eu podia dizer? Eu também estava me apaixonando por ela... Eu estava _apaixonado_ por ela.

Eu comecei, então a me amaldiçoar. Por que eu tinha caído na armadilha de Bellatrix? Por que, enquanto eu tinha uma mulher muito mais interessante, digna e – porque não dizer? – até mais bonita ao meu dispor?

Maldito... _amor_!

- Eu quero _você_, Cissy.

- Mas você me ama?

Severo Snape com medo de responder... Quem diria? Eu sabia que se mentisse, se dissesse que sim, havia grandes chances de Cissy simplesmente passar a ver essa noite como um pequeno deslize... Uma despedida de solteiro. Mas eu conseguiria mentir, quando a mulher que eu amava, Bellatrix, estava tão perto?

Ao invés de dar uma resposta, apenas disse:

- E você?

Mais lágrimas caíram daqueles olhos azuis.

- Estava começando a amar, Severo. Mas, agora, tudo que eu posso fazer é apagar da minha memória, do meu corpo, tudo que agente teve. Sinto muito.

Então eu soltei o seu braço e a deixei ir...

A minha Narcissa, tão calma, doce, serena... A mulher que me fez sentir algo tão parecido com amor... O meu desejo quase incontrolável. A mulher que eu queria pra mim. A mulher que eu joguei fora, tudo por causa da maldita Bellatrix! _Maldita Bellatrix_.

Extremamente irritado, voltei para a cabana. Bella ainda estava na cama, agora já vestida. Os seus olhos brilhavam quando eu entrei e o seu sorriso maligno deformava suas feições delicadas.

_Minha torpe Bellatrix._

- Você fez de propósito.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada, levantando-se da cama.

- Ora, Snape, não foi tão mal! Minha irmã lhe deu um fora, não foi? Eu conseguir terminar com o ridículo casinho de vocês?

Eu mantive-me longe. Seria capaz de machucar aquela linda face se me aproximasse muito.

Mais uma vez, ela gargalhou.

- Você ficou tão triste assim? Eu disse que não queria vocês dois tendo um caso! O que lhe fez pensar que eu deixaria vocês em paz?

Eu ainda não conseguia dizer uma só palavra, olhando para ela e tentando me segurar para não fazer nada que me causasse arrependimento – embora, naquele momento, eu não pensava que me arrependeria de nada que pudesse fazer contra Bella.

Ela começou a se aproximar. Vinha com o seu olhar brilhando de maldade e tentou tocar o meu rosto.

Eu segurei-a pelos pulsos antes que os seus dedos pudessem tocar a minha pele. Pelo gemidinho que saiu involuntário da sua garganta, eu o fiz com muita força. Mas Bella já estava acostumada a ser tratada assim.

- Eu quero que você vá embora.

Olhar desafiador.

- Quer? E se eu não quiser ir?

- Vá – apertei-lhe mais os pulsos – agora.

- Tudo isso porque eu lhe impedi de comer a minha irmã? Quer saber? Ela jamais vai voltar para você, não importa o quanto você insista! Aliás, quer saber a verdade? Ela nunca _sequer_ gostou de você! Apenas deixou você comê-la porque você salvou o meu sobrinho!

Eu não sabia se era verdade, mas jamais acreditaria. Narcissa não era esse tipo de pessoa: _ela em nada se parecia com a irmã mais velha_.

- Bella, eu estou avisando...

- E o que você vai fazer, Severo? Matar-me? _Pois mate_! Mate, e o Lorde vai lhe matar também!

- _Bella_...

- Ela nunca lhe quis! E porque iria querer, se tem Lúcio Malfoy ao seu bel prazer? Você já _olhou_ para Lúcio, Severo? Ele não é como Rodolphus, velho e acabado! Lúcio é muito _mais homem_ que você e, pelo que eu ouvi falar, sabe como dar prazer a uma mulher _muito mais que você_! Pudera: Ele tem condições de conseguir a mulher que quiser, e já _você_...

Eu respirei fundo.

- Cissy jamais o deixaria: sangue puro, bonito, _viril_... Para ficar com você, que nem dinheiro tem! Aliás, eu acho que vou tentar a minha sorte com ele. Quem sabe, depois de ser comida por Lúcio, eu possa jogar a na sua cara que ele é muito melhor de cama q---

Mas ela nunca concluiu aquela frase, pois, antes que eu pudesse me controlar, a minha mão já tinha deixado uma marca vermelha em seu rosto. Repreendi-me. Não era a primeira vez que tinha batido em Bella. Mas todas as vezes me faziam sentir como estava agora: Com vergonha, com remorso.

Preocupado, olhei para a mão da mulher, que posava em seu queixo e esperava que o silêncio sepulcral passasse logo.

Bella virou-se para mim com um fio de sangue escorrendo dos seus lábios. A sua expressão era indecifrável.

- Isso, Severo! _Isso_! Está vendo? É isso que você precisa, meu amor! Uma mulher com quem você lute! Você não pode ficar com uma pétala de rosa, delicada, que derramaria rios de lágrimas por causa dessa bobagem!

- É de _você_ que eu preciso!

- _Sempre foi_! Eu sou igual a você!

- Nem nos meus piores pesadelos me comparo a você, Bellatrix!

Ela gargalhou, aproximando-se ainda mais. O desejo era evidente em seus olhos.

- Ah, é sim... Você sabe que é, Severo! Você é tão errado quanto eu! Você ia macular a minha irmã!

- Mas é ela quem eu quero, Bella. _Não você_!

Ela sorriu.

- Não sou eu? Então me diga: porque você dormiu comigo? Diga-me que estava pesando nela!... _Não... _Você me ama!

- Não, Bella. _Você_ é quem _me_ ama.

E a máscara finalmente caiu.

O rosto de Bellatrix ficou, de repente, frágil. Eu quase dei outra tapa nela quando os seus olhos ameaçaram marejar. Suspirei.

- _Amo_. Você sabe que amo! E é por isso que eu fiz isso, Severo. _De propósito_! Foi tudo porque eu amo você e não suportei a idéia de você estar dormindo com a minha irmã; Você poderia ficar com qualquer uma, pois eu sabia que, no fim, você voltaria para mim. Mas com a minha irmã é diferente... Ela é exatamente como eu, porém ela não tem os meus defeitos. _Você me esqueceria_.

E como eu podia verbalizar que jamais esqueceria Bellatrix? Que jamais esqueceria o amor da minha vida, Bellatrix?

- Bella...

Ela se aproximou mais um pouco, mas eu já não estava mais zangado. Eu queria que ela se aproximasse de mim.

Ela tocou a minha cintura, como se fosse me abraçar.

- Eu não poderia suportar a idéia de que você não se importava mais comigo! Tudo o que eu tenho, tudo o que eu sou, tudo o que eu fui e tudo o que eu serei, é tudo seu. Eu sou sua. Só sua. E você sabe disso! _Eu amo você_.

Fechei os meus olhos, deixando-a me abraçar, sentindo o aroma gostoso dos seus cabelos.

Eu não queria dizer nada. Ela já sabia dos meus sentimentos.

A minha mente voou anos atrás, quando tínhamos um caso e não tínhamos medo de dizer que éramos apaixonados... Tantos anos tinham se passado, e o sentimento era o mesmo. Se ela tivesse desfeito aquele casamento infeliz e seguido a sua vida comigo, tudo seria diferente, agora.

Sem mais conseguir me conter, capturei os seus lábios, beijando-a. Naquele ponto Já tinha me esquecido das suas atitudes reprováveis, de Narcissa... Éramos só nós dois.

E ela, mais uma vez, interrompeu-me. O seu semblante maléfico voltara – exatamente do jeito que eu gostava. _Minha vil Bellatrix_. _A mulher que eu amava_.

E era só minha. Do seu jeito torpe, mas só minha. Meu amor, minha obsessão.

Ela sorriu, dizendo:

- Me prometa que você não vai tentar mais nada com Cissy.

- Prometo.

Beijou-me.

- Prometa que você é tão meu quanto eu sou sua.

- Prometo.

Beijou-me.

Quando tudo foi ficando mais interessante, sentimos uma fisgada característica no nosso braço esquerdo. Eu bufei. Não poderia ter hora pior para que o Lorde das Trevas requeresse o nosso trabalho.

Bella afastou-se rapidamente de mim, vestindo a sua capa.

- Vamos, Severo! Dever nos chamar!

Eu suspirei, passando a vestir-me novamente. Pensei que ela me esperaria, mas, quando menos vi, ela já estava na porta e eu ainda tentava abotoar a minha camisa.

Sem conseguir segurar a minha língua, perguntei:

- Você volta?

Bella olhou-me e, sádica, sorriu.

- Claro que não! Severo, eu sou uma _Black_! O que lhe faz pensar que manterei um caso com _você_?

E saiu.

Por um momento eu fiquei chateado... Mas logo sorri.

Aquilo era a minha relação com ela. Incontrolável, embora indesejável.

Eu jamais ficaria sem ela. Sabia que era só procurá-la e beijá-la para que ela me colocasse em sua cama.

Mas eu também jamais ficaria com ela.

_E éramos felizes assim._

**XxXxXxX**

_**fim**_

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para a Shey, que betou mais essa fic. E, naturalmente, para o pessoal que leu e revisou: **Cristina Lopes Guerra**, **Shey**, **Lo1s**, **Olívia Lupin**, **Miss Malfoy**, **Luisa Lessa** e **Yas**._


End file.
